


Uta no Prince-sama Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of UtaPri oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Singing  
> Relationship: Tokiya/Ittoki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Tokiya thinks about Ittoki

Singing was something that he had absolutely loved.

It was the reason that he had become an idol in the first place; he hated all of the interviews and celebrity appearances and he wasn’t all that into the acting either.

But he loved to sing.

Loved to portray emotion with his voice and the words he wrote.

But lately someone else had been writing his songs, and they had lost all meaning.

Not to mention his agent wasn’t even letting him sing anyway.

He had finally given up on begging the other man to get him gigs.

But then there was Ittoki.

The other boy was so beautiful and happy all of the time.

He had originally gone to the school in order to recreate himself.  The school had promised him a contract if he graduated the idol course; he wanted to do things his way and they had said that they would allow him to sing more.

What he found was someone who helped him enjoy music again.

The red head always brightened his day.

So he would continue to sing.

Even if his agent wouldn’t let him.

Even if they weren’t his words.

Even if the world didn’t want him to.

He would sing for Ittoki.

END


	2. Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sky  
> Relationship: Tokiya/Ittoki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Ittoki and Tokiya do some star gazing

Tokiya lay on the grass.

It had been a long day.

He had finally given his last performance as Hiyato and he was so glad that it was over.

He had been receiving hate mail from a lot of his fans, but he didn’t care anymore.

Hiyato made him so sick.

And now he could concentrate on his music with the rest of Starish.

That and his relationship with a certain redhead.

He smiled up at the starry sky.

It was still hard for him to believe that he was currently in a relationship.

He thought things would be difficult at first, but fortunately the two of them had been able to keep their relationship a secret for the time being.

They were planning on telling the other members of the group soon, but they just weren’t sure when the right time would be.

“What are you doing out here?”

Tokiya turned his head slightly to look at the very person that he had just been thinking about.

Smiling softly he replied, “Just trying to relax.”

Otoya Ittoki smiled back down at him and kneeled, slowly bringing himself into a lying position next to Tokiya as he looked up at the sky as well.

“It is a beautiful night.”

“And even more so now.”  Tokiya replied as he stared at Otoya.

Otoya blushed when he realized that Tokiya was talking about him.

“Stop it Tokiya, you’re embarrassing me.”

Tokiya laughed softly as he leaned up on his elbow and moved so the he was hovering over the other male slightly.

Otoya blushed darker and looked away for a moment before Tokiya took his free hand to bring Otoya’s face back to his own.

He slowly leaned down and kissed the other male before pulling away again.

“We should probably head back to our room.”

Otoya blushed again and nodded before quickly raising his head to give Tokiya a gentle peck on the lips.

The two then helped each other up and made their way to their room.

Fingers entwined because the only one that could see them now was the sky.

END


	3. Last Minute Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Last Minute Confession  
> Relationship: Tokiya/Ittoki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Tokiya confesses

“I think I’m in love with you.” Tokiya stated bluntly as he stood in the doorway of the room that he shared with Ittoki.

He was going on one last tour as Hayato, and he felt that he needed to say something before he left; recently he had developed feelings for the other male and although he wasn’t sure that this was the best way to tell the other, he was going to be gone for a long time and he wanted the other to know before he left.

So he was putting all of his cards on the table.

Ittoki stared at the other for a few moments, confusion and disbelief etched all over his face.

“Wh- What?”  The redhead asked.

Tokiya let out a soft sigh as he walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

“I’m pretty sure you heard me.”  Tokiya replied.

Ittoki blinked a few times before nodding, “Y- You…?”

“Yes, I’m in love with you.”  Tokiya repeated.

Ittoki nodded numbly again.

“I understand if you do not feel the same way.”  Tokiya started, “I simply wished to confess my feeling before I left; it will be several months until I see you again, and… I- I just wanted to get it off of my chest.”

Ittoki didn’t seem to know what to say.

Sighing, Tokiya turned back to the door and opened it, preparing to leave; he had an apology on the tip of his tongue as he did, but he was stopped by a small voice.

“W- wait.”  Ittoki called.

The blue-haired male stopped and looked at the redhead over his shoulder.

“D- Did you want to go out with me?”  Ittoki asked nervously.

It was Tokiya’s turn to blink as he faced the other once again, “I would like to go out with you if you were interested…”

Ittoki blushed darkly and nodded, “I- I wouldn’t mind that either.”

“Y- You wouldn’t?”  Tokiya inquired.

Ittoki shook his head as he looked up at the slightly-taller male.

“I have a few hours left before I leave…  May I take you out to lunch?”  Tokiya asked, not believing that the other was actually accepting him.

Ittoki nodded this time.

Tokiya smiled as he reached out to take the other’s hand, placing a chaste kiss on the knuckle before leading the other boy out of the room.

END


	4. Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rainbow  
> Characters: STARISH  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: They make a rainbow  
> Series: Entry 18 of 100 themes

The six of them were very colorful.

They were almost a perfect rainbow.

And their sound was almost perfect as well.

ST☆RISH.

They were a huge hit.

But they could be so much more.

And Cecil was what they needed.

He was the green of their rainbow.

And he was the missing note in their harmony.

Yes, no they were complete.

And now no one would stop them.

END


	5. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stars  
> Character: Haruka  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: They were all so bright  
> Series: Entry 34 of 100 themes

The seven of them shined so brightly; it sometimes blinded Haruka just to look at them.

The eight of them had worked hard to get to this point.

STARISH was a huge hit with tones of fans and Haruka couldn’t be happier with her spot as the group’s song writer.

But sometimes…

Sometimes she felt that maybe they were too bright.

Too bright for her to look at.

And therefore too bright for her to keep up with.

She was constantly afraid that they would surpass her and try to look for someone better.

They were always trying to tell her how much they loved her music and that they would never replace her.

That she was the one that brought group together and if it wasn’t for her they wouldn’t be who they were.

But they were stars now.

And she was afraid that all too soon she would be forgotten in the face of their brightness.

END


	6. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dreams  
> Characters: STARISH  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: They all have dreams  
> Series: Entry 39 of 100 themes

They had all started with different dreams.

Hers had been to write music for her idol.

And the seven boys had had a mixture of dreams that ranged from, wanting to find their love for music again, to wanting to prove themselves to their family.

Together they had all helped each other realize those initial dreams and now the all shared the same dream.

To make the world happy with the music that the eight of them created together.

And they would continue to live out that dream as long as they could.

END


End file.
